Livy Bear
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Elliot takes care of Olivia after a long night of drinking.Revised 1106
1. Chapter 1 Livy Bear

**Chapter 1 Livy Bear**

She was drunk…very, very drunk. Elliot had seen Olivia drunk on many occasions, but never like this. She had her body pressed up against the juke box holding on for support. She was starring at the same cd cover for the past 10 minutes. The only time she moved was to take a sip of her beer.

"Make sure she gets home safe, Captains orders." Don Cragen whispered to Elliot, and walked out of the bar.

"Man oh man, I have never seen Olivia so hammered." Munch said to Elliot.

"Like I have?" He asked. Was Munch accusing him of something, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Whoa…paranoid there Stabler." Fin stepped in.

"What? No…" He starred at Olivia. She looked so sad. What was going on with her tonight. Today. She had been acting weird since the moment she came into work.

"Something is up wit her." Fin said out loud. Not that they weren't thinking it, just Elliot or John couldn't bring themselves to say it.

Elliot couldn't figure it out. If something happened to her why didn't she say anything. He hurt him deep inside.

She stumbled back to towards the guys. Stumbling being the key word here.

"I have to pee!" She said, and turned back the way she just came from.

Elliot starred at her as she walked back.

"Quit looking at my ass Stabler." She said.

"Huh? What?" Elliot said to John and Fin completely embarrassed.

"Even half in the bag, she knows what's going on." Fin said

"Or just knows Elliot's routine" Munch chimed in.

"Whhhat? What are you even talking about?" He asked them laughing. He knew damn well. He checked Olivia out every chance he got. He was a man after all. "Like you guys weren't check her out either." Elliot said to even the score.

"Oh I was, just not like you were." Fin said

"What does that even mean?" Stabler laughed as he took another sip of beer.

"Right, like you don't know." Fin said.

"You guys are crazy." Elliot laughed. He knew damn straight they were right.

"Elliot just make sure she gets home safe, today is always a bad day for her. I remember last year this time, She was so wasted she didn't even remember tossing her cookies all over my shoes." Munch said.

"It got on mine too!" Fin said, making sure Munch didn't get all the glory.

"What are you guys talking about, last year this tim----oh…shit..how could I have forgotten?"

It was the 6 year anniversary of Olivia's Mother's death. He wasn't there last year, to wrapped up in the fact that Kathy had left him. He would have probably gone out that night, but again forgot that it was the anniversary. He wished so badly that he was there, because the stories of that night are always being talked about at the station house. He couldn't help but feel left out.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom. She looked pale.

As she walked towards them Munch told Elliot that he should get her home now.

"C'mon Liv, let's get you home." He said sweetly.

"I think I would need to ask." She said half unconscious, making absolutely no sense.

"Oh geez…am I going to have to carry you?" He asked, half kidding, half serious.

"I'm completed of walking to myself." she said putting her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"I'm sorry what was that?!" Munch teased. She was so inebriated that John couldn't even make sense of her madness.

"Ok Liv…Come on…" And he ducked down so she could climb on his back. He gave her a piggy back ride all the way home…even up 4 flights of stairs.

He managed to get her inside her apartment. He placed her onto the bed. She was in deep slumber, and had looked so peaceful. He took off her shoes and socks and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

"Sleep tight Livy bear." He said to her.

'_Sleep tight Livy bear?' Did I really just say that out loud?_ He laughed at himself, thank God she was still sleeping. He would never hear the end of that.

"El--" she said very faintly.

He was walking out her bedroom door when he quickly turned and walked to her bed. He knelt down so he could hear her.

"Yeah Liv…what is it?" _Please tell me she didn't hear me call her Livy Bear!_

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this…I'm sorry you had to carrying me home…and I'm sorry---Blahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Right then, right there, all over him she had vomited. And just as quickly as she had puked all over him, she passed out.

'_Great'_ He thought. He wasn't mad, he wasn't grossed out. He simply took off his shirt, went to her kitchen got some cleaning supplies and cleaned up her mess.

He hopped into her shower and cleaned the stink off himself. When he was done he went back into her room to make sure she was ok. Still sleeping, he opened her drawer to find a T-shirt he could wear. And that is when he heard it.

"El-- I love you" She said ever so lightly.

He turned and looked at her, she was still definitely sleeping. "I love you too, Olivia Benson" he whispered. He walked out to her living room and laid down on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Morning

Chapter 2 The next morning

She woke up the next morning hung over as fuck._ What the hell happened last night?_ She thought to herself. Bit's and pieces came floating into her memory…_Did Elliot really give me a piggy back ride? Oh SHIT! I puked on him!_ Damn if there was one thing she wish she didn't remember it would have been that. She slowly stood up. She noticed a huge glass of water and two asprin on her nightstand--awesome she thought as she chugged it down. _Elliot must have done that, how sweet,_ she thought.

She opened the door to her bedroom. And there he was sleeping on her couch. She put her head against the threshold and stared at him for a minute. She smiled.

He stirred a little bit and opened his eyes, they were blurring but he saw a her standing there.

"Good morning Liv," he said with as stretched his arms above his head.

"Nice shirt you got on there El." She teased as she came and sat on the couch, moving his feet and placing them on her lap.

"Well I didn't think you would want me sleeping on your couch with the shirt you puked all over last night." He joked

"oh---El! I'm so sorry!!!" She said very apologetically.

"It's ok, I'll forgive you." He winked at her.

"Did you clean up my---ummm…mess?" She asked.

"Who is the best partner you ever had?"

"How can I repay you, El?"

"Well my feet are killing me. I had to carry this incredibly hot woman home last night." He said as he wiggled his feet on her lap.

She laughed and started massaging his feet.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that last night, El." She said looking at him.

"No need for apologize to me. Munch and Fin had a field day seeing you like that though." He laughed

"I bet they did." She smirked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you talk it out though…" Elliot said.

"ah…so you knew why I got so wasted then, huh?" She said taking a deep breath in.

"Yeah, I feel like such an asshole." He put his head down and rubbed his face.

"Don't…no El, don't feel like that."

"But I do, I should have known…earlier in the day. Or I should have asked you what was wrong that day."

"Munch and Fin reminded you, didn't they?"

"Yeah," he confessed, "So you want to talk to me now?" He asked sweetly

"Not much to say El…I was the cause of her destruction…I know she loved me…but God El, can you imagine having to look at me everyday? A constant reminder of your rape, or your rapist!? Sometimes I don't blame her in the least…But I'm good person El."

"Yes you are." He agreed.

"I just wish I wasn't the reason for her pain, you know? It rips me up inside." A single tear fell down her cheek.

Elliot wiped it away with his hands, and took the piece of hair that was across her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He then placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

There was a knock on her door. Olivia got up to get it. She walked back into her apartment with ADA Casey Novak.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it out last night." Elliot heard Casey telling Liv.

"Oh--Elliot! Hi." She said as her suspicions about the pair were confirmed, "I'm sorry for interrupting--" She felt her face get red.

"What are you talking about Case?" Olivia asked, and then it dawned on her. Elliot lying there on her couch, in her shirt! She laughed out loud.

"Casey you got it all wrong…I puked on him last night." She started explaining.

"It's ok you guys, you don't have to defend yourselves, I'm not your boss." She said smiling. Finally she had her proof that they were more then just partners, more than just best friends.

"She's not defending anything, Case." Elliot spoke up.

"Ok…what ever you guys say." She said totally not buying it. Anyone who has ever known Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson knew that they had the hots for each other. It was only a matter of time before the two were caught. "I'm gonna go---let you guys be alone..." she said.

"Casey, really! Nothing is going on--" Olivia started to say.

"Olivia it's ok, I'm going. I'll see you guys around." She walked out the door.

Olivia was in disbelief that Casey actually thought they were sleeping together. She sat back on the couch and resumed her position. She began rubbing El's feet again.

"Can you believe her? Where did she even come up with that one?!" Olivia asked. She paused…and looked at Elliot staring at him in her shirt, and then she looked at her hands rubbing his feet…her face changed as she realized that although it was a very innocent to them, To an outsider she would probably have thought the same thing.

"Yah Liv…you have no idea how she came up with that one." He laughed at her.

"Oh-shut up El." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he said as he leaned in started tickling her.

She was playfully screaming, "No Elliot! No!!! EL---"

They both began to laughing so hard.

"Nothing's going on my ass!" Casey said with a grin. She was still there, on the other end of the door, but she could hear them laughing and playing around. She walked away with her head high, she felt like she had just won a bet.

Liv was laughing so hard she couldn't stop. "Please stop, Mercy! Mercy!" She was laughing out. He was tickling her on her stomach, under her arms, her feet, anything he could get his hands on. "If you don't stop I will tell Munch and Fin that you called me, 'Livy Bear'" she said laughing at him.

"Aye! So you heard that, huh?" He asked and ceased his tickling, but stayed close to her, inches from her face.

"Yeah I heard that," she laughed, "Elliot Stabler your face just turned 5 shades red!"

He could feel his cheeks burning up. He placed his hands to his face.

They were both catching their breath from the laughing and wrestling. They were still on the couch still inches from each other.

"Do you think everyone from the station house thinks were sleeping together?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I never thought of it before. Well if they didn't before they sure are going to now after Casey talks to them." She said.

"Um Yeah…so what are we going to do about it?"

"Well what can we do? People are going to think what ever they are going think…it's not like we are, so---"

"Yeah, it's a shame though." He said

"How's that?"

"Well if everyone thinks we are sleeping together---then…" He didn't have the balls to say it…

"Then---??" She said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Then maybe...nothing" He chickened out. He just couldn't get the words out.

He was still lying over her from the tickling match, she was right there, all he had to do was bend his head a few inches and his lip would be touching hers…

He leaned in slowly…she wasn't backing away. Slowly and steadily he kept coming a little closer… a little closer until both of their lips were touching. They stayed like that for a minute, lips touching. Then at the same time they both jumped up and off of each other.

"What are we doing? We can't do this!" He said.

"I know, weird. Damn Casey for putting those thoughts through are heads." She said.

They looked at each other and gave a quick laugh at what had just happened. When they both caught site of the fire in each others eyes. There were flames in them, a very hot passionate inferno waiting to erupt. They jumped towards each other, and started kissing. His tongue wasting no time to enter her mouth this time. He grabbed her ass with one hand and the back of her head with the other.

It lasted about a minute. However to them it was a lifetime. They pulled apart.

"I/you should go." They said at the same time.

He stood in the doorway and they just looked at each other for another minute.

"I'll see you on Monday…Livy Bear." He said with a grin from ear to ear, and walked out.

She collapsed into her couch, she licked her lips tasting every last inch of him in. She put her hands to her face, giggled in a school girl sort of way. She got up and headed for her shower…a very cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3 You've Got Mail

Chapter 3 You've got Mail

When she arrived at work on Monday she was so embarrassed. She hoped that Casey kept her mouth shut. She also wished that she hadn't been so drunk at the bar, who even knows what she did!

A new email message popped up on her computer screen:

From: Establer16

To:OBenson16

Subject: Good Morning Sunshine!

Hello Livy Bear!

Don't worry, Casey kept her mouth shut…

El Bear

She laughed, and hit reply.

From: OBenson16

To:Establer16

Subject: Re:Good Morning Sunshine!

El Bear, huh?

I know Casey didn't open her mouth cause I told her if she did she I would tell everyone that her and Munch had been sleeping together for months…ha ha ha ha!!!

Liv

She knew he read the message when she heard him choke to death on his coffee, from laughing so hard. She couldn't help it his laugh made her laugh. They were both laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny over there?" Finn asked

"Oh nothing, inside joke" Elliot managed to get out.

"Hey Case," Munch said as she entered the station house.

"Hi guys, I got your warrant." She said passing the blue paper to Munch, "What's this about an inside joke between Elliot and Olivia?" She asked laughing her ass off to herself.

Olivia gave her a death look, and then said, "Nothing Case, we were just talking about how John needs a girlfriend" _ha ha ha…now whose laughing,_ she thought.

"Case, you're available right?" Elliot stepped right up on that one.

"What?!" said Munch, "We were speaking of no such thing!"

"Relax John, we're kidding." Olivia said grinning from ear to ear.

John and Casey's face just turned as a red as an apple.

Olivia just got a 'New mail pop up'

From: Establer16

To:OBenson16

Subject: Re.Re Good Morning Sunshine!

"John needs a g/f…that wasHilarious! Good one Livy bear!!

She shook her head and smiled, and hit reply.

From: OBenson16

To:Establer16

Subject: Re. Re Re:Good Morning Sunshine!

Quit calling me LIVY BEAR!!!!

Besides, you were great--, "John you're not seeing anyone are you?" HA HA HA HA! I nearly fell out of my chair!

Olivia hit send right after she typed it however, her computer was being so slow…the screen didn't close right away. And Casey caught a glimpse of what she had written…

"LIVY BEAR?!" Casey burst out laughing!! "Who is calling you Livy Bear?" _You've met your match Olivia Benson,_ Casey thought knowing damn well that email was from Elliot.

"Ohhh! Whose turning red now?" Munch teased.

Quick to respond Olivia said smugly, "My friends daughter, she's been calling me that since she could talk." _Did they buy it?_ She wondered.

"Uh huh…riiiiiiight" Casey smirked.

"Ok people, enough chit chat, Munch, Finn, you got your warrant, now go." Captain Cragen said as walked by, not knowing what was going on. "Benson, Stabler, unless I'm blind I see a load of files on your desk."

"Right on it Cap" Elliot said, and Olivia nodded.

From: Establer16

To:OBenson16

Subject: Re.Re.Re Good Morning Sunshine!

Why don't you like it when I call you Livy Bear????????????

From: OBenson16

To:Establer16

Subject: Re. Re Re:Good Morning Sunshine!

I thought my nickname Liv…when did this Livy Bear start?

From: Establer16

To:OBenson16

Subject: Re.Re.Re Re.Good Morning Sunshine!

Don't get me wrong, you are my Liv, it is my cute little nickname for you…but now everyone calls you Liv, and it doesn't seem as special…Now Livy Bear--I can't see that one catching on as quick, can you??

Oh, and when did this Livy Bear start--the night you yakked all over me…member?!! Ha ha.

From: OBenson16

To:Establer16

Subject: Re.Re. Re Re:Good Morning Sunshine!

The thought of Don calling me Livy bear is hysterical! Now hurry up with those files so we can get the hell out of here. You're taking me out on a date El Bear…haha! The guys would make so much fun of you if they new that was your pet name! They would make even more fun of you if I told them you picked it out! Livy Bear


End file.
